1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating fan assembly, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating fan assembly using a magnetic force to couple an impeller module with an axial tube thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As sciences and technologies evolve with the advance of time, various electronic devices for dealing with information are provided, and the rate of information being generated is accelerating. Accordingly, the heat load of such electronic devices for dealing with information increases.
For ensuring that electronic devices can be operated continuously and normally, waste heat has to be removed from the electronic devices. Accordingly, various heat-dissipating technologies and thermal systems for cooling the electronic devices are developed. Based on the medium used for cooling the electronic devices, the heat-dissipating technologies and thermal systems are generally classified to two fields, i.e. air-cooling and liquid-cooling fields. Because the electronic devices with a liquid-cooling system have some risk of damage caused by liquid contained in the liquid-cooling system, it is very critical whether the liquid is effectively sealed in the liquid-cooling system, which is a tough challenge for an engineer to apply the liquid-cooling system on the electronic devices.
Base on cost and engineering considerations, nowadays, the heat-dissipating technologies and thermal systems adopted by most electronic devices existing in the market generally belong to the air-cooling field. In an air-cooling system, one of the most important devices is a heat-dissipating fan. Air flow produced by rotating the heat-dissipating fan generates thermal convection to remove waste heat from an electronic device on which the heat-dissipating fan is disposed.
A conventional heat-dissipating fan generally includes a base, an impeller, and a plurality of vanes. The plurality of vanes are disposed on the circumferential surface of the impeller, and the impeller is mounted on the base via a shaft. Furthermore, the heat-dissipating fan further includes at least one coil and at least one magnet for driving the impeller and the plurality of vanes to generate air flow. In general, the coil or the magnet is mounted on the impeller. If the coil is mounted on the impeller, the magnet is mounted on the base. If the magnet is mounted on the impeller, the coil is mounted on the base.
There are many different structures that can be used for constructing a heat-dissipating fan. However, no matter what structure is adopted in constructing the heat-dissipating fan, the structure is always too complicated for constructing the heat-dissipating fan.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a novelty structure for constructing the heat-dissipating fan.